The Accident
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Anniversary Oneshot seven of seven. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. Kai thought he might throw up. He hated the sight of blood, especially his own. How could he have been so stupid? His head was throbbing. It hurt so bad. He needed help. Help now!


**Whelp, here we are! It's the final Oneshot, and as promised, this one's special! So, I don't know if any of you remember, but last year my one year anniversary plans got messed up because I hurt myself pretty badly the day before my anniversary. This is the story of what happened with Nya representing my brother, and Kai representing me. I hope you all enjoy. I thought this would be a fun throwback although that day wasn't particularly fun. (Ps. Ray and Maya are still here even though it's not Canon with the show!)**

Kai panted as he fought to keep up with his sister. Since when did she get so fast? A year ago, Kai would've had her beat. It was clear Nya put hours into improving her skills.

"I have an idea!" Nya shouted as she turned to look back at Kai, "let's race to the pond by the Miller's and back!"

"Uh, okay," Kai shrugged then swerved as he lost balance on his bike.

"Ready, set, go!" Nya shouted and took off sprinting towards the pond.

Kai clicked his bike into a faster gear. He peddled harder than ever before. Suddenly he was neck and neck with Nya again. Suddenly her was passing her. Kai let out a single laugh. He couldn't believe his luck!

Nya squinted her eyes and lowered her body as if to increase velocity. Kai did the same.

He pulled further ahead. Kai grinned. Almost there.

Smash! Kai hit a crack in the sidewalk and swerved off, slamming the side of his head into his handlebar.

"Kai?" Nya got off her bike, "Are you okay?"

Kai rubbed the side of his head, just next to his right eye, "oh yeah, I'm fine. The pain will go away I'm sure," he lowered his hand to find that it was covered in bright red liquid. Kai lurched forward. He was gonna throw up. He hated the sight of blood, especially his blood!

"Wait here, I'll get Mom," Nya said as steadily as possible. She climbed on her bike again and speed off in the opposite way.

Get back soon, please!

Kai cried, but the tears only made the cut sting more. Blood mixed with tears dripped onto the ground. Kai felt woozy. He decided to sit down before he fell down.

Nya and Maya pulled up in Maya's car, "Are you okay Kai?" Maya asked.

"I think I might throw up!" Kai cried. Kai gaged and surprisingly didn't puke, "there's so much blood!"

Maya climbed out of the car, "let me see... Kai there's not much blood at all. You might need stiches though. Come on, let's go to urgent care."

"I don't want stiches though!" Kai burst.

"It's pretty deep. You might need them."

Kai got in the car, but didn't remember most of the ride. It all spun past him in some sort of surreal experience that made his head throb. Before Kai knew it, they were seated in doctor's office as a young nurse carefully inserted two stiches next to his eye.

"You're lucky it wasn't any closer to your eye, or you may have had to have surgery," Kai was pretty sure the nurse informed him, but he was too out of it to remember. Moments later the nurse was done, "all set! I'm glad you wore your helmet, or this would've been much worse."

Kai wasn't sure not wearing a helmet would've done anything, but he didn't question it.

"Mom, can I take a sucker?" Nya asked.

"Grab one for your brother too," Maya instructed.

Kai climbed into his seat in the car. Nya placed a sucker in his lap. He didn't want it, so he just let it sit there.

When they got home, Maya played Kai on the couch. Kai let the world spin by him and fell asleep.

It will feel better later, he told himself.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! That was a bit of an adventure! Turns out, the part about having surgery never happened, but I remember it. My brothers and mom both say the nurse never told me that. I was really out of it at the time. I also don't remember how I got in the car either. I just remember telling my mom I didn't want stiches. There really wasn't a lot of blood, I just freaked out when I saw it all over my hand. Finally, fortunately I didn't have a concussion, my vision was just really blurry and I got a lot of headaches from it being so close to my eye. I still have a s are there, but it's really tiny and hard to notice. My brother and I still joke that my face is messed up now though. That's all the facts that you may or may not have wanted to know about my accident.**

 **Now, thanks to all of you! You're all fantastic, and I couldn't have made it two years on here without all your support. Fanfiction has turned out to be so much of an opening door for me. I never would have imagined. I've heard some people have adopted headcanons from some of my stories. Seriously guys! That's crazy! What's really crazy is the amount of favorites, follows, and reviews I've received! You guys are awesome, seriously! I'd like to give shout outs, but there are so many that I'm worried I'd leave someone out by accident, so for that reason I won't. Thanks a million though guys! You're all amazing! God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
